


Miss of Spades with the Rabbit

by orphan_account



Category: Alice in Wonderland - Fandom, Gravity Falls
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, Gen, RIP, Rev! Falls, gideon is a rabbit, no one asked for this except for like, reverse fall, sixth grade me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Paz is a sixteen year old girl who still runs around the yard barefoot and plays with her rabbit. To her, this is fine, its just a bit of fun. But the people around her expect her to grow up already.After her mother tries to get rid of her beloved rabbit, Gideon, she winds up in the topsy-turvy world of Wonderland where nothing is as it seems.Reverse Falls/ Alice in Wonderland[OLD FIC]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2015. It's 2017 now if you haven't noticed. It's way different and okay at best, but i thought that 2000 words was too much to just delete.

Down the rabbit hole, that’s where Paz fell. Chasing her little white rabbit. She landed in a world where trees com in a wide variety of colors and flowers sing. The world where fun is a necessity, while many rules prohibit it. You’re always smiling, even on a death sentence.

It all started when her mother decided that it was time for Paz to act mature and become a lady. Paz wouldn’t find a suiter if she kept acting like a young girl. “Pacifica, what have I told you about posture? No one wants to marry a hunchback.”  
The young blonde automatically straightened her back, her grip tightening on Gideon. Not following her mother’s orders usually ended up with a pet in danger at best, and getting flogged at worst. “Mother, why don’t you can me Paz anymore? You’re the one who gave me that nickname.” It was like one day, Paz woke up and people wouldn’t allow her to act like her-self.

“Pacifica, you know why. You are now sixteen; you better start acting like it.” Her moth-er’s eyes trailed down to the white rabbit. “Let’s start with the rabbit.” Mother took the small rabbit and as she was bringing it to her chest, Gideon jumped out of her arms.  
“No!” The rabbit scampered off towards the woods. Paz hiked up her blue dress and ran off to where she saw the cottontail go. She saw a white tail disappear into a hole, but when she peered in, her beloved pet was gone. She got on to her hands and knees to search for him. Gide-on was her only friend, she couldn’t lose him. She crept closer and when she placed her hands into the hole, she went straight through. 

It was dark, as one would expect when falling through a hole, but Paz could see every-thing clearly. Was that tea table upside down, or was she? Beautiful paintings of fairies, elves, nymphs, and the sky were covering the walls burrow. Book shelves were floating, and Paz saw the titles of books Father had made her read. She didn’t understand how such a small hole lead to something so wonderful.

She noticed a floor underneath her, and it was coming up fast. She braced herself for the pain of the landing and shut her eyes tight. When she felt the floor beneath her, she opened her eyes. Her landing went without any trace of pain.

Her eyes opened to see a small door in front of her. She frowned as she noticed she was too big for her to go through. A loud squeak filled the room. She turned to her side to see a bot-tle of blue liquid. A piece of parchment of the same color was tied to it. 

“Drink me!” The note said in very nice penmanship. Paz did just that. For a couple of seconds, nothing happened. Then, all she could feel was pain. It was the worst thing she ever felt in her life. And that was including the time she got hit by a speeding carriage.  
Eventually, the pain faded, leaving her with a dress that was far too big. Looking around once more, she saw a dress that hadn’t been there earlier. It looked just like hers, but much closer to her size. She slipped it on, and tied the white apron. Boom! She jumped and looked over to the door. There sat yet another object that hadn’t been there before. It was a cookie. It looked rather plain and simple, but this had a note of the same color and handwriting as the last on. “Eat me!” Paz looked at it and decided not to take the chance of something wrong. And pain. She had already had too much of that. She slipped it into the pocket of her apron.

The doorknob turned surprisingly easy. But as she tried to pull the door open, the knob started to heat up. It kept getting hotter and hotter, to the point that her hand was starting to burn. When the door was almost open, Paz’s hand was starting to stick to the knob. The door flew open and her hand was ripped off the handle. Her hand was red and blistered. Some parts of her hand were a dark shade of brown. The room smelt awful and seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. She ran through the door with a smoking hand and the room just about closing in on itself.

The door shut right behind her with a loud thud. Ahead of her was a forest of pine trees, some the normal shade of dark green, others with unusual colors like a bright pink or a dull or-ange. The sky a dark fuchsia and was cloudless. A trail of blue green stones led into the woods. At the side of the trail, lines of flowers were singing about the day. Paz started humming to the song which seemed to make the flowers happy.

“Do you like our song, Miss of Spades?”

She nodded and gave the flowers a shy smile. “Yeah, you all sing beautifully. I hate to in-terrupt, but I desperately need to ask you a question.”

The flowers acted like they hadn’t even heard her. “Wow, you sure are pretty for a weed, Miss of Spades. You can also carry a tune better than most weeds.”

“I’m surprised you’re in this land. The Miss of Hearts doesn’t let weeds in.”

Paz didn’t know how to feel with these comments. “I’m- I’m not a weed! I’m a human!” Paz crossed her arms. The flowers looked at her with their one brown eye. They didn’t look so pretty now that she knew how rude they were. “Have any of you seen a small white rabbit? He ran off earlier and I need him back.” The white smiles grew.

“What do you mean you aren’t a weed? What kind of flower are you then? You don’t look like one I’ve ever seen before.” The singing flowers completely disregarded her question about Gideon’s whereabouts. Paz’s pout grew. She hated when people ignored her questions. And these flowers were most definitely doing that.

“I’m not a flower, I’m a human, why is it so hard for you to grasp the concept?” The flowers giggled at this.

“Oh, you can’t be a human. You’re pretty for a weed, but you aren’t pretty enough to be a human.” Paz uncrossed her arms and walked down the path trying to ignore the flowers’ mocks. The stone path ended right at the entrance to the forest. Paz looked around for clearings or paths into the forest, but found none. Right as she was about to look forward, she felt a split-ting headache. She saw black for a few seconds before the pain faded. ‘Close your eyes and move forward. A path will open and you’ll be able to pass through without much danger.’ The oddly high voice made Paz jump. Looking around, she found no one and none of the objects around her seemed like they would speak; much less give her a tip.

“Who’s there? Where are you?” The voice was scaring her. Why would it give her instructions? She just got her hand burned black and got called ugly by mediocre looking white flowers, she wasn’t exactly in the mood to deal with a voice that expected her to do something drastic because it gave her a tip she never asked for.

‘I’m sorry... It sounded like it was going to cry. Paz immediately felt awful. ‘I just want-ed to help you. I am not expecting anything in return. You don’t have anything of worth anyhow. Every remorse Paz held for the voice disappeared with that sentence.  
“Who are you? Why are you helping me?” She heard a small sigh, so quiet she could bare-ly hear it. In a blink a blue haired man appeared. His left eye appeared to be scratched out and had two tufts of hair that looked like cat ears. Well, that’s what she thought until she saw them twitch.

‘I’m the Cat. I’m meant to help the Spades.’ His one blue eye was filled with tears. ‘Don’t let the Ace find you. He’ll hurt you. He told me to lead you to him. The rabbit went left. The Ace of Hearts should be ignored. He’s a nice guy when you get to know him, but he isn’t when he wants you dead. The Queen of Hearts also wants you late. They don’t like Spades, they despise Spades.’ The one sentence Paz wanted to hear was spoken too fast for her to understand.

“I’m sorry, but where did the rabbit go? I’ve been looking for him. If you tell me where he went, I’ll leave right away.” The tears automatically dried up. He scratched his head and pointed right.

‘The rabbit went that way. No he went that way, no that way. Wait, I’m fairly certain he went that way.’ It ended with the rabbit pointing at the door that Paz just came from.

“I don’t think he went that way, I would’ve seen him. You’re just trying to get me to go back!” The ‘cat’ darted his eyes. Then, as fast as he appeared, he was gone.

A sigh escaped the blonde and she closed her eyes. She took a step forward only to be met with no resistence. She took another step and once again hit nothing. She continued to take steps and opened her eyes to see where she was actually going. She caught a quick glance of the forest before feeling the ground fall out from under her. Unlike her fall from earlier, Paz couldn’t see anything. There wasn’t any bookshelves or books or paintings, it was just empty, as a hole should be. Time seemingly stopped entirely while she fell down. Paz wondered if this s what the ‘cat’ had meant when he said something about there not being much danger. Her azure skirt flared all around her and it proved to be difficult to hold it down. Minutes crawl by while Paz ponders what the ‘cat’ and flowers meant. According to the blue haired man, the Ace was dan-gerous and the Queen sounded like a royal pain. The Miss of Hearts also sounded unpleasant but less so than the others.

It was then that she realized how odd the titles were, was the land she was in called Hearts? That would explain the Ace, the Queen, and the Miss, but why would they call Paz Miss of Spades? Was there a neighboring country by the name of Spades? Did she resemble the people from that country, or speak like them at the very least? Could the ti-tles just be assigned by status, Hearts at the top with Spades near the bottom? Paz hit the bottom of the hole tangled in her web of thoughts. She got up and brushed off the mess that had formed on her.

Ahead of her was a window that was too high for her to see anything out of. Even when jumping, Paz couldn’t reach the ledge. She tried to climb up to see the view, but that made her shoes come loose and fall off. She stretched to get a grip on the windowsill with a plan to pull herself up, but even if she was tall enough to get a good enough grasp to yank herself up, Paz lacked the upper body strength to get herself up. She eventually decided it was futile to reach the window and to look for a different thing to turn her at-tention to. Glancing around the room, Paz was quick to come to the realization that there was nothing else in the room. It was just and the window. 

“I’m trapped.” There was no other way out of the room. She had fallen and couldn’t get out. Wetness built behind her eyes and quickly fell on the her cheeks. “Why did I ever follow that stupid cat’s orders, he couldn’t even point me to Gideon. Stupid, stupid, stu-pid.” Paz’s legs wobbled and gave out. A rumble escaped her stomach. 

“Oh and now I’m hungry.” Having uttered that, she remembered the cookie she taken earlier. She brought it from her apron pocket and bit into it. It tasted of lemon and sugar and Paz had only had something this good at weddings and special events. Before she could take another bite

**Author's Note:**

> I'm most likely not gonna add on to this, since i'm not too into GF. I hope you got some enjoyment out of this though and don't be afraid to leave a comment! I didn't edit much so i must've missed something.  
> Paz-Alice  
> Miss of Hearts(Queen of Hearts)-Mabel  
> Ace of Hearts-Dipper  
> Cheshire Cat-Bill Cipher  
> White Rabbit(kind of)- Gideon   
> That was about all I had planned i think heh heh


End file.
